hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunan Province
Wang Hui (王辉) is the personification of Hunan province, China (湖南省). He has an older twin brother, named Wang Chu (王楚) who is the personification of Hubei. He and Chu is created by Dark Blue Fire, so DO NOT edit without permission! Thanks~ 'Attributes ' 'Appearance' His age is unknown (probably around 4000), but he is easliy mistaken to be a very small 12 year old because of his size and boyish face. Only one side of his hair is tied up in a loose ponytail. There is also a strand of hair tied with a ribbon on the side of his head. His most distinctive features are his big, faded golden-coloured eyes that looks like amber, inherited from his dad Yao. He also has untidy black hair that falls to just above his collar, as well as a hook (half a curl) on the side of his head. He's often seen wearing T-shirts too big for him. However, in formal situations, he wears a mandarin shirt with short sleeves. Personality Childish but not naive, he is persistent in everything he does. He can be rather selfish and rude sometimes, especially over food. Yet, he is willing to help anyone as long as he gets to eat steamed buns afterwards and they pay. He is kind of a crybaby. Well, it depends on the person he's talking to. He's less likely to cry in front of Nations or strangers. However, he has an alter ego which is much colder and less considerate. It is from his time as Hunan Soviet, a communist country started by Mao Zedong in 1927. It was brief, but it still left scars on him. His alter ego is known for doing harsh and violent things without thinking. Only Hubei and Yao can control him for a short period of time. (Hunan Soviet is real. Google it!) Other than hitting people with his bamboo stick, he also puffs up his cheeks and refuses to talk when unhappy. Weapons Hunan carries a bamboo stick which is his main weapon. It is, according to Chu, : "...as hard as a Shaolin monk's head..." Apart from being the ideal weapon, the bamboo stick is a dizi, 笛子or flute too. He often wears it across his back. He also has a weird habit of hitting people over the head with it when he is stressed or upset. Background Shengwu is actually around 4 thousand year old, like all the other provinces. They were mainly involved in civil wars as they were sometimes the representative of smaller kingdoms. He is in the middle. They have at least three names each (old name, modern name, place name). After all, they have lived for a long, long time. Hui and Chu were both part of the province of Huguang 湖廣until the Qing dynasty. He has many experiences in fighting and is a master of Wushu aka Kungfu. Name His old human name (Before the Qing Dynasty fell) is 王笙武 Wang Shengwu. ( 王: same surname as China/ Wang Yao, 笙: an old chinese wind musical made from several reed pipes of different length, 武: martial arts. He is also named after the Wuling Mountains 武陵山脉- a mountain range that pass through Guizhou to Hunan) His name now is 小辉 Xiao Hui or 王辉 Wang Hui. Hui means brightness and brilliance. Hubei - Wang Chu (王楚) Name: 王楚 Wang Chu Age: Around 4000 years old, but looks 12/13 Appearance: Chest-nut brown eyes, fairly long black hair with a cowlick, often wears a serious look on his face, suits are worn during work. Personification of Hubei province, Wang Chu is Hui's older twin brother. A paperwork genius, Chu isn't the most sociable person in the world, but he is very close to his siblings, especially Hui. Sometimes, he stays in his office for so long he does not see sunlight for days, but eventually, Hui will arrive and drag him out. Hobbies: Rarely, during his free time, he writes tabloids in local newpapers under a fake name, mostly about the people he'd met through out the centuries. Others: When he becomes angry/ upset, he starts talking too fast, and the words get slurred together. Relations with Nations You won't see him with many Nations because he tends to avoid them. But, because of his jobs, he knows alot of their secrets. Most of the time, he just ignores them and label them 'immature' even though he looks and often behaves younger. You might spot him in World Conferences but the chances are quite low. Japan Japan, however, is a special case. Because WWII, Hui really dislike Japan - he will try anything to make life hard for Japan, but if Yao's around, he'll just glare. China Yao is his dad. Hunan finds Yao too embrassing and strict, but since they are related, they share many things in common. Yao is rather protective of Hunan but sometimes he just wonders why on earth does he have a son like Hui, until he thinks of Korea. When Yao gets too fend up, he just smasks Hui's head and chases him away. Korea Korea, in Hui's opinion, is not someone who is fit to be an uncle to anyone. However, they are still family and Hui loves to see Korea grab Japan's 'breasts'. Others Jobs Hungary sometimes pay him with stream buns for doing certain jobs. You know, the ones that involves a camera. He also delivers newspapers from time to time. Pets He has a small panda cub that never grows. Noone except Hui knows its name and gender. It usually walks beside him, a reminder of the past when pandas used to live on his piece of land. If it's not by his side, it is possably guarding Hui's house or eating bamboos. Aru~ Yes, Hunan says aru. But only when he speaks in English and he doesn't say as much aru~s as Yao does. Other random stuff... Hunan province in Russian is 'В провинции Хунань'. Who knew? *shrug*